Deidara
Deidara was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced to joined the Akatsuki and was partnered with Sasori. Statistics *'Name': Deidara *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': May 5 *'Classification': Human, S-rank Missing-nin, Terrorist Bomber, Akatsuki Member *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 166 cm (5'5.5") *'Weight': 50.8 kg (111.9 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Kekkei Genkai (Explosion Style), Nature Transformation (Earth and Lightning Style) *'Standard Equipment': Clay and Eye Scope *'Weaknesses': Lightning Style (Can disable his bombs) and his strongest attacks take time. Pride of his heart lead him to abandon strategy in his fight with Sasuke. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': C1, C2, C3, Exploding Clone *'Voice Actor': Katsuhiko Kawamoto Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter, but as shown in his fight with Sasuke, it was not permanently attached to his face. He also had mouths in each of the palms of his hands which were used for molding his clay and under his cloak he wore a utility belt with two bags where he carried all of his clay. Deidara had one of his arms crushed by Gaara's sand, and the elbow of his other arm was blown into another dimension by Kakashi's Kamui. Deidara had his arms restored by having Kakuzu sew what was left of his arms with what appears to be a transplanted arm. His transplant was dark brown and had several wrinkles on it. Under his standard Akatsuki black cloak with red cloud patterns, he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armor underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. On the left side his chest he had a large, stitched-up mouth for setting off his self-destruct technique. On his right index finger was his Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" and was teal in color. He wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Personality During his partnership with Sasori, Deidara usually showed a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle or when being blamed by his partner. However, his personality seemed to change to some extent after being partnered with Tobi, as he would easily get mad at his partner’s childish and sometimes disrespectful behavior. He also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his sentences with nasal-like grunts, roughly translated as "yeah" or "hm". Deidara also seemed to respect the ideals of others as he allowed Gaara to move the sand he used to protect his village into the desert before kidnapping him, even going so far as to admiringly call him noble. Deidara referred to his explosive ninjutsu as art, usually quoting "Art is an Explosion!" and seeing each bomb he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as super-flat (referring to certain types of art), and claimed pop (another art style) is dead. He would often boast about his works of art, even towards his opponents in battle. Deidara's pride as an artist makes him simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it, leading to his abandonment of strategy during his battle with Sasuke Uchiha, in favor of tactics that let him show off his art. He was able to recognize stronger opponents like Itachi, although he felt that the Sharingan was inartistic, and despised the fact that he had been enthralled by its genjutsu. Deidara referred to his partner Sasori as Sasori, my man, out of respect for him as a fellow artist. He also admitted, at least outwardly, that Sasori was more powerful than he was. In spite of this, Deidara wasn't above goading his partner, and they frequently argued over the nature of true art (Deidara holding that art is what lasts within a moment while Sasori believing fine art is something that lasts for all time). This reflected their individual fighting styles (Deidara made clay sculptures that exploded; Sasori made long-lasting puppets out of humans). Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, but couldn't resist getting a final jab in after Sasori's death. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Explosion Style Kekkei Genkai: Deidara possessed the Explosion Style kekkei genkai. This allowed him — by simultaneously using earth and lightning chakra natures — to give his chakra explosive qualities. Deidara also possessed special mouths in the palms of his hands and on the left side of his chest as a result of stealing and using a powerful kinjutsu from his village on himself. By commonly using these two special abilities in unison, he could create explosive clay: clay infused with his explosive chakra that detonated with the command Katsu and the seal of confrontation. This clay could be molded into a wide variety of shapes and forms, growing to large sizes when infused with chakra (with Deidara performing the necessary hand seals), and could be controlled at will. This allowed him to create living explosives to attack opponents at long-range. *'C1': Basic exploding clay created with one of Deidara's palm mouths, it can take the form of a small animal or insect and often can fly, reaching a target and then detonating with a small amount of explosive power (enough to kill a human, but not much more). *'C2': Creates a large dragon out of clay that Deidara can fly on, that shoots out smaller exploding clay missiles that home in on their target. *'C3': A large clay statue that explodes with enough force to destroy an entire village (If Gaara hadn't stopped it, the bomb would destroy Sunagakure). *'C4': A large clay statue shaped like Deidara that explodes and releases millions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone in range who breathes them in, and then explode and damage the enemy from the inside and kill them. *'C0': Deidara eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on his chest, turning his entire body into a giant bomb which then detonates in a massive explosion. It is claimed to have a 10km range. *'Exploding Clone': Deidara creates a shadow clone, which then ingests some explosive clay and explodes, creating a diversion that can be used to escape. The explosion is said to be strong enough to destroy an entire forest. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Former Hidden Stone Ninja Category:Akatsuki Category:Naruto Characters